


oh the clever things i should say to you

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 99
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Dramione ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [MischiefsLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/gifts), [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts), [Nvrstopdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvrstopdreaming/gifts), [Annand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annand/gifts), [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts), [naarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2\.  '[Fog' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427469)

3\.  '[Seemingly unrequited love'; 'Pining'; "I'm no good for you" for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427490)

4\.  '[Huddling for Warmth' for nvrstopdreaming813](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427505)

5\.  '[Bed sharing' for bornatexasgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427535)

6\.  '[Pregnancy' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427625)

7\.  '[Vampire AU' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427649)

8\.  '[Ghostbusters AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427679)

9\.  '[Snowball fight' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427724)

10\.  '[Ugly Sweaters' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427736)

11\.  '[Kisses' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427745)

12\.  '[Flowers' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427766)

13\.  '[Reunion' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427793)

14\.  '[Jewelry' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427808)

15\.  '[Frozen' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427826)

16\.  '[Wedding' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427838)

17\.  '[Caught!' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427859)

18\.  '[A knock on the door at two in the morning' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427862)

19\.  '[Motorcycle' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427868)

20\.  '[A rumour is going around town' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21427880)

21\.  '[Shhhh!' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21450656)

22\.  '[Third day without sleep' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21471488)

23\.   ***** '[First time together' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21839948)

24\.  '[Caught in the rain' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21840023)

25\.  '[Forbidden Love' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21840095)

26\.   ***** '[Lingerie' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21840185)

27\.  '[Dancing' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21840323)

28\.  '[Love declarations' for lyssanicolerayne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/21840437)

29\.  '[Caught in the rain (ii)' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22013651)

30\.   ***** '[Jealous FWB' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22013765)

31\.  '[Jealousy' for brokengem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22013792)

32\.   ***** '[Orally satiated' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22013972)

33\.  '[Forbidden love (ii)' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22014161)

34\.  '[Caught in the rain (iii)' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22014212)

35\.   ***** '[Lingerie (ii)' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22014281)

36\.   ***** '[Lingerie (iii)' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22014350)

37\.  '[Bodyswap' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22912911)

38\.  '[Soulmates AU' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22912941)

39\.  '[Regency AU' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22912980)

40\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22913349)

41\.  '[Enemies to lovers' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22913907)

42\.  '[Stuck in a lift' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22915260)

43\.  '[Enemies to lovers (ii)' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22915857)

44\.  '[Stuck in a lift (ii)' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22915917)

45\.  '[Soulmates (ii)' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22916565)

46\.  '[Bed sharing' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22916640)

47\.  '[Babyfic' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/22918668)

48\.  '[I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked' for taleasedubh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018294)

49\.  '[Signs of the Times' for fabulousflutterings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018339)

50\.  '[Morning in May' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018393)

51\.  '[Come Over' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018432)

52\.  '[Beautiful Things' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018483)

53\.   ***** '[Shape of You' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018504)

54\.  '[Love to Love You Baby' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018528)

55\.  '[Blood in the Cut' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018549)

56\.  '[Tip of My Tongue' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24018579)  

57\.  '[Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' for katiehavok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24033012)

58\.   ***** '[Semi-Public; Oral Sex; Wet & Messy' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24475527)

59\.   ***** '[Begging; Loss of Virginity; Blindfolds' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24475671)

60\.   ***** '[Domme/Sub; Begging' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24703326)

61\.   ***** '[Restraints; Wet & Messy' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24703428)

62\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Food Play' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24703674)

63\.   ***** '[Semi-Public; Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24703728)

64\.   ***** '[Massage; Oral Sex' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24797601)

65\.  '[Sex Pollen' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24932367)

66\.  '[A/B/O' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/24932415)

67\.  '[Astronauts AU' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/25545345)

68\.  '[Knock on the door at 2 am; Part 2' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26097996)

69\.   ***** '[Sex Pollen; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26098035)

70\.  '[6/10' for anon (Part 1 of 2, Hermione's POV)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26630649)

71\.  '[Anna Begins' for sleepygrimm (Part 2 of 2, Draco's POV)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26630694)

72\.  '[Fealty' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26858331)

73\.  '[Hello there, darling' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26858370)

74\.  '[Work the Prat Angle' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26920083)

75\.  '[Something green' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26961279)

76\.  '[Photographic proof' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/26961303)

77\.  '[Quite a boon' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27020985)

78\.  '[Fairs' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27389262)

79\.  '[Fall Festival' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27554922)

80\.  '[Touch Football (Quidditch)' for holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27554931)

81\.  '[Bonfire' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27554943)

82\.  '[Fireplace' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27554952)

83\.  '[Knitting' for taleasedubh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27554979)

84\.  '[Pumpkin Spice (juice)' for naarna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/27691275)

85.  '[Tailgating' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/28264071)

86.  '[Corn Maze' for amyeco](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/28264107)

87.  '[Hoodies' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/28264149)

88.  '[Whiskey' for janetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/28264263)

89.  '[Bed sharing' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/31208190)

90.  '[Road trip' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/32330865)

91.   ***** '[Ecstasy' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33009354)

92.  '[Tea' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33009696)

93.   ***** '[Lazy morning in bed' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33226968)

94.  '[Antiques' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33652365)

95.  '[Bath bombs' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33656775)

96.  '[Dark chocolate' for naarna and sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33752730)

97.  '[Bubble baths' for naarna and pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33753126)

98.  '[Lazy morning in bed' for weestarmeggie17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/33763809)

99.  '[Swimming' for weestarmeggie17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471347/chapters/34052046)


	2. 'Fog' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150137797624/dracohermione-fog).
> 
> No Magic, University AU.

Hermione glanced around the empty campus as she left the library, pile of books in her arms.  The fog had gathered since she’d been inside. Darkness had fallen.  

She sighed, weighing the odds of winning a fight against a mugger with the history book she’d just checked out.  She wondered absently if she’d have to pay a fee if there were bloodstains on it. Surely they’d understand.  With it being a mugger and all.  Hypothetically.

“It’s dangerous to walk alone, Granger.”  

She inhaled sharply, twisting and whacking her would-be attacker in the gut with the stack of books without a second thought.  He cursed, bending at the waist and backing away from her, one arm extended, one curled around his abdomen.  She exhaled when she saw who it was.  

“Malfoy…” she grumbled, hoisting the books into one arm and bending to inspect his injuries with the other. “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that…”  

“Bloody buggering fu—“

“Language…” she chastised. “Are you alright?”  

“I suppose so…” he said, straightening.  His hand was still pressed gingerly to his side.  “Put me in the hospital for trying to be nice…barmy woman.”  

“ _That_ was you being nice?” she sniffed and started walking again.  

“Yes. It was.  I saw you were walking alone.  I was going to offer my services as body guard…”  he jammed his other hand in his pocket as he followed her.  “And then you assaulted me.”  

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You’ll live.”  

“It’s going to leave a mark…” he whined, dragging his feet and forcing her to slow down as well.  

Hermione huffed and set the stack of books down on the bench, rounding on Malfoy and yanking up his jumper and the shirt underneath.  

“Jesus, Granger…” he grabbed it and yanked it back down.  “We’re in public.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “You’d _be_ so lucky.”   He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued.  “You’re fine, Draco.  No marks.” She reached for the books, but he batted her hands away, scooping them up and walking in the direction of her dorm.

“I can handle those myself…”

“I know.   _Believe_ me.  This is really a matter of public safety more than anything else.“


	3. 'Seemingly unrequited love'; 'Pining'; "I'm no good for you" for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151527346359/dracohermione-1-2-15).

“I’m no good for you, Granger…”  His voice was cold.  Emotionless. A tone she’d heard from him multiple times throughout the years. A tone she’d mistaken for heartlessness. A tone Hermione now recognized as the one he used when he was trying not to fall apart.

“Malfoy…DRACO,” she protested, reaching for him, unable to stop herself from stroking his cheek.  “It doesn’t have to be this way.”    

“I’m a mess.  A right mess, and I can’t…I have nothing to offer you. I’ll only bring you down. You’re…” he trailed off, a smile gracing his lips momentarily.  “You’re everything good, Granger.  I’ve always known that.”    

“I’m not…I’m not _that_ good, though…” Hermione whispered desperately. “I’m not.”  

His hand appeared in her hair, that same smile reappearing.  “You are, though.  I’m…I’m poison to you. I’ll take everything good about you and taint it…”  His hand tightened in her hair and she was surprised by how much it didn’t bother her.  Quite the contrary, actually.  

She reached up to grasp his wrist, hold it there.  “Maybe that’s what I want. Ever thought about _that,_ Malfoy?”  


	4. 'Huddling for warmth' for nvrstopdreaming813

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151896249244/dracohermione-7).

Her teeth were chattering. This was ridiculous.  He wasn’t going to sit here and let this woman freeze to death for her own pride.  

“Granger, come now, be reasonable.  I’m not going to hurt you.  I just want to keep you warm.”  

And she must have been colder than he’d realized, because instead of arguing, she nodded.  Her teeth clicked together when she tried to talk, so she just gave it up and nodded some more.  

She scooted closer to him as he tugged her blanket up over his lap as well.  Draco took her hand in his, rubbing them to get the blood flowing.

He froze as Hermione scooted closer to him, her head dropping down onto his shoulder as she pulled the fleece blanket up to her chin.  

Once she’d gotten settled, Draco ignored the treacherous fluttering in his abdomen and concentrated instead on warming her. 


	5. 'Bed sharing' for bornatexasgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151895563099/dracohermione-2).

Hermione balked at the room when they walked in.  “There’s only one bed.”  

Draco sniffed.  “So there is.  I can see why they called you the brightest witch of our year, Granger.”

She glared in his direction. “There are two of us.”  

“Right again.  You’re on a roll today.”

“Malfoy.  Unless you want to sleep on the floor, you’ll go back down to the front desk and request a room with two beds.”  

He snorted.  “There aren’t any other rooms.  You can go down and squawk at them yourself.  We’re both adults.  We can share a bed without it becoming an issue, I believe.”  

“Malfoy…”

“Aww, Granger. Worried about being unable to control yourself in the presence of my overwhelming masculinity?”  

Her eyes flashed and she slammed her suitcase on the side of the bed closest to the window, grumbling under her breath.  


	6. 'Pregnancy' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151895162564/dracohermione-11).

Draco shut the door behind him, taking in the scene before him for just a moment before saying a word.

His lovely and very pregnant wife was re-decorating the living room yet again.  Hermione’s wand flicked intermittently, changing the wall color between two varying shades of brown.  He sighed.  He’d rather liked the color she’d had on it yesterday.  This ‘nesting’ phase was growing old.  And quickly too.  

“Still not happy, Granger? I thought we’d decided on that horrid teal color yesterday.”  

“What do you think?” She flicked her wand between the two browns, the only reason they looked different at all was because she was obviously switching between the two.  

“I think it looks like shit. Literally.”  

She swatted his shoulder. “This is cozier.  It looks like hot cocoa doesn’t it?”  

Draco made a face. “I suppose it does?  But…”  

“You don’t like it,” she stated bluntly.  

“Hot cocoa is something I want to drink.  I don’t want it on the walls.  I think it’s rather the point for it to wind up in my stomach and not on the walls, don’t you think?” 

“Fine…” she flicked her wand, leaving the walls a bland grey. “You pick something.”  

“Alright, I will.”  He pursed his lips as if deep in thought and flicked his wand, turning down the lights and turning up the fire.  “There.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Typical Malfoy.”  

“Oh, if it’s typical Malfoy you want, I can give you typical Malfoy…” he teased, flicking his wand and changing the color of the walls to a deep emerald green.

He arched his brow comically, preparing for the impending argument.  

That never came.  

Instead, she was nodding, looking around the room.  Impressed.

“I could get used to this.”

He exhaled loudly and collapsed on the couch.  “You’re going to drive me barmy, Woman.”  

She chuckled and slid in beside him the best she could, her protruding belly making rather difficult. “You love it.”  

“Merlin help me, I do.” He placed his hand on her belly, rubbing back and forth gently.  “Where is the little cherub today?  She’s usually kicking up a storm.”  She moved his hand down a bit further so he could feel the flutter of furious kicks. “Ah, there she is.  Like mother, like daughter. Always ready to take a swing at me.”    

“Only when you deserve it…”


	7. 'Vampire AU' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152482088114/dracohermione-vampire-au).

Draco wasn’t sure what drew him to her.  Whether it was something as simple as recognition…or if it was something heavier…the promise of salvation, perhaps.  

Not that she could save him from his fate.  No.  He’d died already.  And he lived on as this abomination.  This nightwalker in search of blood.  

But Hermione.  She knew the second she saw him.  And she wasn’t frightened.  Well.  Wasn’t more frightened of him than she already was, he supposed.  And what’s more, she accepted him.  Like this.  

She was better than him. Lightyears better.  He couldn’t see past her birthright.  Something that wasn’t her fault and wasn’t going to change.

But she…she could look at him.  She could hear his story.  Hear how much of a fool he’d been.  How this was very much his own doing.  She could look at him after hearing that and accept him.  Just as he was.  

He didn’t deserve to lick her shoes.  

But he’d do it in a minute if she asked him.  


	8. 'Ghostbusters AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152477448219/dracohermione-ghostbusters-au).

“You know, Granger…the containment unit works better if you aim the apparatus _at_ the ghost.”  Draco smirked as he peeled his banana.  

“You know, _Malfoy_ …” Hermione countered. “You’re not supposed to eat on the job.”  

He shrugged and took a bite of the fruit, “Do some work and I’ll adhere to the rules.”  He nodded towards the blissfully ignorant specter who was currently re-shelving books.  “Or does this hit too close to home?  Are you seeing your future, Granger?”  

She set her jaw and turned on her proton pack, shooting the ghost with a larger than needed dose of positrons and spraying Malfoy with a deluge of ectoplasm.  She arched a brow at his surprised expression.  “What’s the matter, Draco?  Are you perhaps seeing your past? The primordial ooze you spawned from?”  


	9. 'Snowball fight' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154729370624/dramione-snowball-fight).

Hermione wasn’t really expecting icy cold surprise that was the snowball to the face.  But, she supposed, that was the point of the thing.

She pulled out her wand and rounded on whoever had thrown it, coming face to face with Malfoy, his arm cocked back, another snowball already ready to throw.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.  “Really, Malfoy? How old are you?”  

He shrugged.  “Same age as you, Granger, who pulled out her wand to combat a snowball.”   He smirked and tossed the snowball in the air, catching it again and returning to his previous stance.  

Hermione chuckled, pocketing her wand again and knelt to scoop up some snow. “Fine.  Have it your way, but I’ll have you know…I’m _very_ good at snowball fights.”  

Malfoy scoffed.  “Unless they taught it in Muggle primary school, I highly doubt—“  The rest of his sentence was unfortunately muffled by a mouthful of snowball.    


	10. 'Ugly Jumpers' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155006051314/dramione-ugly-sweaters).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if they have ugly sweater parties in the UK…i apologize!

She pursed her lips in annoyance.  “I told you it was an ugly jumper party.”  

“I thought you were joking! You’re telling me we have to walk around looking like Weasleys all night?”  

She swatted his shoulder. “Come off it, Malfoy…it’ll make my mother happy…”  He opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him to the draw.  “And don’t forget how many formal dinners I’ve attended in order to make _your_ mother happy.”  

He sighed.  She was right.  As bloody always.  She _had_ gone to great lengths to appease his mother. To the point where he was fairly certain that Narcissa preferred Hermione to _him_.  And while he honestly couldn’t care less about what either his mother or Hermione’s thought, he owed her for being a prat practically three-quarters of the time.

He pulled the hideous garment over his head, catching the sight of himself in Hermione’s mirror and grimacing in disgust.  A depressingly happy snowman face beamed up at him from the front of his bejeweled and bejangled jumper.  Hermione’s matched, but with a female version of the beast.  

“I hope you know I love you very much, Granger.”  

She slipped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly as she glanced at the clock.  “I know you do, and the feeling’s mutual.”  She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her bedroom door.  “Come now, and charm the socks off all my parents’ friends.”      


	11. 'Kisses' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155859903689/dramione-kisses).

The first kiss happened quickly, in the blink of an eye.  In fact, Hermione wasn’t sure it had happened at all.  

She turned towards Malfoy, her brow furrowed.  “Did you just…”  

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Granger.”  

“Didn’t want to take the time to do it properly, I suppose?”  

The second wasn’t nearly so quick; in fact, Hermione was sure it happened, because she felt it all the way down to her toes.  


	12. 'Flowers' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155964649519/dramione-flowers).

Draco frowned, pressing his hand to his mouth as he looked back and forth between the two floral arrangements before him.  He wished he could ring his mother, who was more fluent in flower language than he was.

He finally settled on the yellow tulips, because he was 90% certain that they would convey what he wanted them to.

And that Granger would know as soon as she saw them.  And forgive him for being an absolute prat.

Because if he was correct, they conveyed hopeless love. And that’s where he was right now. Hopelessly in love with Hermione Jean Granger.


	13. 'Reunion' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155972513899/dramione-reunion).

He felt his gaze pulling back towards her.  Time had been kind to Hermione Granger. Or was it Weasley?  He hadn’t really been running in the same social circles as his old school mates (friends or otherwise), so he had no idea if she’d ended up with the Weasel or not.  

Hogwarts class reunions were few and far between.  And she hadn’t been at the last one.    

He ran his hand through his hair, wondering if time had been as kind to him, wondering what she’d think when she saw him, if she’d think anything at all, or if she’d just feel contempt.  

Their eyes locked just once and the corners of her mouth quirked upwards and she raised her hand to wave.  Draco had to glance around him, just to make sure the wave was intended for him before he raised his hand to return the gesture.  

She had a glass of wine in her hand as she crossed the floor to come closer to her.  

“Hello, Malfoy.”  

“Granger.”  

She smiled, a sort of lazy expression that reached her eyes or he’d have thought it forced.  “That was almost civil.  You’ve matured.”  

“It _is_ Granger, then? Not…Weasley or some sort of hyphenated hybrid of the two?”  

She laughed at that.  “Merlin, no. I’m still just Granger.  Ron and I…” she trailed off, her gaze focused on something that obviously wasn’t in the room, likely not even in this moment, this time.  “Ron and I didn’t work out.  Go figure.”  

“I’ll die from shock right here…” He took a sip from his glass of fire whiskey.  

“What about you?  Did you ever settle down?”  

“I got married, if that’s what you’re asking.  I never settled down though.  Which would be why I’m no longer married.”  

“Ah,” she nodded as if she understood.  As if it were a given.  

“Am I really so predictable?”  

She shook her head.  “No, actually.  I half expected you to shout some slur at me.  Imagine my surprise when you were not only civil but…”  

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.  “But what?”

“Not only civil but almost warm.  Lukewarm.” She raised her glass slightly.  “Thank you for your lukewarm sentiment, Malfoy.”

“Well, you’re right about one thing.  I’ve matured. And I realize that my old nicknames for you were…to put it plainly…rather cruel.  And for that…” He paused, looking down into his glass before turning to lock eyes with her.  “I’m sorry.”

Hermione nodded once, taking the rest of her wine down in one gulp, her hand going down to her arm. Malfoy didn’t have to look at her arm to know what she was trying to cover up.  He took a long sip of his fire whiskey, coughing slightly at the burn.  

“Well, I’m empty…how about we get out of here, Granger?”  He held out his hand for her glass, setting it along with his on one of the silver trays that floated by.

“And go where?”  

“I dunno.  Get a drink, maybe?”  He smirked and offered his arm.  

She hesitated, but took it. “Right.  Because there’s nowhere to do that here.”    


	14. 'Jewelry' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156016950829/dramione-jewelry).

Hermione pulled the necklace out of the box, her eyes wide.  “Wow…this is…wow.”  It was a long silver chain with an ornate key on the end.    

Draco rubbed the back of his neck.  “I know you don’t normally wear necklaces, but this one—“  

“It’s lovely, Draco.”

“Listen…Granger…it’s—“

She slipped the chain over her neck, the key hung down awkwardly on the front of her shirt.  “Um…the chain’s a little long…”

“It’s a key to my flat, Granger.  So you can come in when I’m not there…”  He reached over to tuck the chain down the front of her shirt.  It promptly disappeared.  “It’s charmed to be invisible if you cover it…”  He shrugged. “I know you don’t like jewelry.”  

She smiled, reaching down into her shirt to look at it again. “I’d have worn it, you know…”  

“I know.  That’s why I figured I’d stop you before you started faking in earnest.  Daft bint, you are, Granger.”    

“Well.  You’re with me, what does that say about you?”

“So…so many things,” he teased, leaning over to kiss her lips.  


	15. 'Frozen' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156108244039/dracohermione-frozen).

Hermione leaned over to leave a small kiss on his cheek.  “No hard feelings, Draco?”   She murmured the counter-spell and the full body-bind lifted.  

“Are you kidding me, Granger?  You think that’s going to keep you safe in duels? Petrificus Totalus is child’s play.”

“Stopped you, didn’t it?” she grinned smugly and took a few steps back.  

He arched an eyebrow and held out his arm.  Hermione felt herself inexplicably pulled towards him, her feet sliding across the floor as she was pulled into his arms.  She glared up at him.  “What spell did you use?”  

He grinned, “Accio knickers…thought you might be wearing _that_ pair…”  He waggled his eyebrows and she swatted his arm.  

“You’re a bloody pig, did you know that?” She slid her arms up and around his neck.  “Besides.  Nobody but you is going to be able to use that spell on me.”  

“I’d _better_ be the only one. If the Weasel starts summoning your knickers, I’m going to have some words for him.”


	16. 'Wedding' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156153250229/dramione-wedding).

“You know, I’m starting to think you might be unwed-able, Granger.”  

She sighed, chuckling and turning to face him. “What about you, Malfoy?  Did you bring the missus? Introduce me to your lovely wife.”  

He smiled, a sort of light-hearted expression that she’d grown fond of seeing on him.  “How are you?”  He jutted his head up to the head table, where Ron was busy snogging his new bride.  

She shrugged, taking a sip from her wine glass.  “Glad it’s not me.”  

He snorted.  “Ouch.”  

“it’s nothing like that, I just…” she shook her head.  “That’s not what I wanted.  Which was why we never worked. I’m not bitter.  I’m happy for him.”  

“Go practice that in the washroom a few more times before you start telling other people,” he teased, reaching out for her glass.  “Can I get you a refill?”  

“I haven’t drunk this yet.” She held it close.  

“Doesn’t matter.  I found that if you fill them higher, it cuts down on the walking back to the bar.”  He offered his arm and she took it, marveling at how familiar this felt. The two of them on the outskirts while all their friends married each other.  

“How many weddings does that make for this year?”  she asked. “I know there were four in the spring…”

“Four in the spring, a half dozen over the summer, one in the fall and this one. The fabulous Abbott-Weasley wedding here makes twelve.”  

“So really, I’ve been out with you twelve times this year, Malfoy.”  

He smiled.  “If you wanted to look at it like that, I suppose you have.”  

“How many more until you take me home?” she asked, taking another sip of her wine.  

He raised his eyebrows. “I think that should do it…” he reached for her glass and placed it on a table, taking her hand and pulling her, giggling the whole way, after him.  


	17. 'Caught!' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156179465209/dramione-caught).

“A-HA!”  Hermione yelped, jumping into the kitchen with her wand at the ready.  “Step BACK from the cookies, Mister.”  

Draco, after having jumped nearly a mile in the air when she yelled, composed himself enough to reply. “Bloody hell, Granger!  You’re going to send me to an early grave with all that noise!”  He took a bite of one of the cookies, almost as if he was challenging her to do something about it.  

“Accio cookie,” she said, holding her hand out for the cookie in his to fly into it.  “And just so you don’t try it again…”  She tapped her wand on the plate and the others disappeared too. “You can have some later.”

“You never let me have any fun,” he groused, sitting down at the kitchen counter.  “Why have them if I can’t eat them?”  

“We have _children_ coming over today.  What am I to serve them if you’ve eaten all the cookies?”  

He shrugged. “I don’t care. Broccoli?  Carrots?  Some vegetable their mother wants them to eat? And aren’t your parents muggle teeth doctors? You should be ashamed, setting out sweets for children.”   He shook his head and clucked.  “Really, Granger, I’d expected better.”  

She arched an eyebrow. “Right.  Well, none at all for you then.”  


	18. 'A knock at the door at two in the morning' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156181555619/dramione-a-knock-on-the-door-at-two-in-the).

Draco heard the knock, it resonated throughout his flat.  He glanced at the clock, it read two am.  He groaned and reached for his wand.  

He shuffled down the hallway, not bothering with a dressing gown.  He opened the door, squinting out onto his front steps, where a very cold and very wet Hermione Granger stood.  He frowned.  “Granger?”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late…I just…I don’t have anywhere else to go…”  Her bottom lip trembled and he quickly stepped back to allow her entrance.

“Sorry, come in…it’s wet and cold out there…”  He rubbed at his eyes and shut the door after her.  

He slipped his arm around her shoulders.  “Are you wanting to talk about it?”  

She shook her head.  

“Right.  Well.  Let me go get some tea before you start.”  

“I said no,” she reiterated, looking up at him in bewilderment.  

“Yeah?  And I know you, Granger.  You’ll sit in stubborn silence for about five minutes and then it will all come tumbling out.  I’m going to need some tea to prepare…do you want some?”  

She didn’t say anything for a moment, but then she nodded.  “Please…and thank you.”  

“It’s no trouble.  I know a bit of magic, you know…”  

“No, I meant…for _this_.  Thank you.”

“Oh…”  Any number of possible sentences swarmed through his head. Some were more…cliché than others, but the one he decided to go with was, “You know how I feel about you, Granger. Is there anything else I need to say on that matter?”  

She gulped, looking down at her hands, “I suppose not?”  

“Smashing,” he deadpanned. “Now…tea, and then you can…you know. Unload on me.”  


	19. 'Motorcycle' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156193709099/dramione-motorcycle).

“Do you know how to fly this thing, Granger?  Did Hagrid give you lessons?”  Draco approached the motorbike cautiously.  

“No, Malfoy.  I have no earthly idea how to fly this.  But I’m definitely going to take both our lives in my hands just because.”  Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the helmet off the back of the bike.  “That was me being facetious, by the way.”  

She got on the bike, taking the time to go through the steps of starting it.  

“Where am I sitting?” he asked.  “In the sidecar?  Safely back at home?”  

She shot him a look.  “Get on the back.”  


	20. 'A rumour is going around town' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156331828919/dramione-a-rumour-is-going-around-town).

Hermione sighed heavily as she walked into her office.  She slid into her desk chair and put her head down on the desk.  

It was at that moment that Draco traipsed in through the door that adjoined their offices.  He set a few files down on the desk and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  “What’s wrong, Granger?” he asked, frowning.  “You look like your favorite bookshop just shut down.”  

“Have you read the Prophet today?” she asked, reaching into her bag to pull out the morning edition.

“No…” He frowned as he tilted his head to read the headline.   _GRANGER AND MALFOY: PUPPY LOVE TURNED RED HOT ROMANCE!_

“What fresh fuckery…” he grabbed it from her desk.  “It’s that blasted Skeeter woman, isn’t it?”  

She shrugged.  “If it’s her, she’s finally gotten something right, hasn’t she?”  

Draco set his jaw and slammed the paper down on her desk.  “I’m going down there…”  

“To do what?  If you go down there and deny anything, it’s just going to fuel the flames.  We’ll just have to lay low for a while.”  Hermione began to gather up her papers and files, flicking her wand to send them all into her bag.  “I, for one, am going to work from home for a few days.  Just until it all dies down.”  

“Lay low, you say?” He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face.  “Need any company, while you’re… _laying low_ , Granger?”  

She smirked.  “I knew you were going to say that.”  

“Baiting me, I see….” He clucked his tongue and shook his head.  “What if I work from home too?”  

“Your home or mine?”  

He grinned.  “Thought you’d never ask.”  


	21. "Shhhh!" for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156425630764/dramione-shhhh).

Draco pressed his finger to her lips to shush her.  “Granger!” he whispered, straining to hear something outside the cupboard.  “You really need to get control of yourself…we’re at WORK, you know.”  

Hermione responded by sucking his finger into her mouth, laving it with her tongue.  “Stop _doing_ that thing you know you’re doing and maybe I could stand to keep it down…”

He leaned forward to capture her lips.  “But you _like_ that thing I know I’m doing…this is a tricky sort of predicament.  Either stop doing the thing you like…or risk being caught…”  He pretended to think for a moment before reaching his hand down towards her skirt again.  “Maybe just…find something to bite on?”  

“Do you really want me to do that, Malfoy?  There are plenty of things in this broom cupboard I could _bite,”_ she quipped.  


	22. 'Third day without sleep'  for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 January 2017 on   
> [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156470716004/dracohermione-third-day-without-sleep).

“Granger…go to sleep. You’re making _me_ tired,” Draco mumbled from the other side of the table.

“You don’t have to stay up with me, you know…” she snapped, her quill scratching steadily in the margin of the parchment she was annotating.  

“It’s my case as much as it’s yours…no matter how little you actually let me work on it…We’re supposed to be partners in this.” He reached over and stilled her hand.  “I’m serious.  You’ve been up for three days.”  

She scoffed indignantly in response.  

“What day is it, Granger?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.  

“Monday.”  

He sucked his teeth.  “Nice try, so close.  No…the answer we were looking for was Wednesday. _Wednesday.”_

She grumbled the whole time, but she allowed Draco to lead her over to the couch.  To cover her with a blanket.  To press his lips to her forehead as she succumbed to the sleep that had been threatening her for what had been apparently three days.  

She didn’t even notice the kiss as anything out of the ordinary until she woke up the next morning.


	23. *'First time together' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157109095260/dramione-first-time-together).

Draco groaned, letting his hands skate up her sides as she pressed herself down into his lap.  He could feel her arousal, slick against his own, the ache radiating from where they were touching, so close to being joined.  

Hermione tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, making it tingle before she released it, rising up and reaching down between them to take him in hand.  .  

Whimpering at the sensation, he tilted his head to better slot his lips over hers. He’d expected more back and forth, more words between them.  But, he supposed, they’d been doing that for years; this was what they needed.  

She gasped as she sank down, taking him inside slowly. Draco clutched at her waist, sighing in relief as he was finally, finally encased in her warmth.  


	24. 'Caught in the rain' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157110115545/dramione-caught-in-the-rain).

“Ughhh…” Hermione grumbled as the clouds burst open above them.  Draco thought it was a bit of an underreaction given how completely they were both drenched in the span of only a few seconds.  

“No need to be so loquacious, Granger,” he quipped, tugging her under an awning.  He whipped out his wand and dried her clothing before doing the same to his own. “Really, it’s just a bit of rain,” he continued in mock-chastisement.  

She rolled her eyes and conjured an umbrella.  “Get under here, you git.”  

“Fine, but only because you asked me so nicely.”  


	25. 'Forbidden Love' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157111158709/dramione-forbidden-love).

“Draco?” she called, walking into the sitting room of the apartment they shared only rarely.  Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she walked through the small flat, the memories rich if sparse and far between.  Hermione knew it was the last time she’d be here.  

She couldn’t stand being a secret any longer.  She needed to let go so she could pursue something more healthy.  

Once she was certain it was empty, she left the folded parchment on a table by the fireplace. It was cowardly, yes, but she couldn’t bear to have this conversation with him face to face.  

She had closed the Floo connection before coming here, so she’d have to leave out the front door. She placed her hand on the knob, taking one moment to look around before pulling it open.

She gasped, coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see.  

“Granger?” Draco tilted his head.  “Are you crying?”  


	26. *'Lingerie' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157113212003/dramione-lingerie).

Hermione took a deep breath, walking out into the bedroom with a confidence she didn’t really have.  She ran her hand up the door frame, leaning over against it.  

Draco immediately straightened up from where he’d been lounging on the bed, his eyes widening to the point where she thought he might have been faking it.  “Granger…”  he exhaled, gripping hard the edge of the mattress with both hands, presumably to keep from bolting across the room.  

She laughed nervously, reaching up to run her hand over her breast, barely covered by a scrap of lace. She continued, smoothing her palm down her belly and beyond.  Down to press against her center, to quell the ache that his roving gaze caused.  

“Come here…” he murmured, his gaze still devouring her.  “Come here, or I’m going to come there and your back will find out first hand what my bedroom door feels like…”  


	27. 'Dancing' for valiantlyangryfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157115301754/dramione-dancing).

Draco spun her around, pulling her back close in his arms.  The top of her head was on nose level with him and her scent was swimming around him.  

“Malfoy, you’re a much better dance partner than I expected…” Hermione stated in that matter-of-fact tone she had.  The one that still drove him crazy, just in a very different way than it had when they were younger.  

“Likewise, Granger,” he replied, smirking down at her.  “You’ve only stepped on my toes a half dozen times.”  

She huffed, stomping extra hard on the next step and making him wince.  He couldn’t help but smile even so.  Maybe it wasn’t so different as when they were younger.  Maybe he just hadn’t recognized it for what it was.  


	28. 'Love declarations' for lyssanicolerayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157120700853/dramione-love-declarations).

“I love you,” Draco mumbled weakly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.  “I’ve done for a while, Granger…”  

She sighed and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  “Waited until you’re bedridden to tell me, didn’t you?” She leaned down to press her lips to his forehead.  They felt cool against his skin.  “You’ve a fever, I’m afraid…”  She smoothed his hair off his forehead, letting her fingers linger for a moment.  “But I love you too, Malfoy.  So you’d do well to remember this when you’re feeling well again.”  


	29. 'Caught in the rain (ii)' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 Februrary 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157205705756/dramione-caught-in-the-rain-ii).

“Fitting ending to that shit of a day…”  Draco muttered under his breath as he rummaged in his bag for the umbrella Hermione had packed.  The rain was coming down in torrents.  And he hated every single drop.

“It wasn’t a shit of a day…and I really wish you wouldn’t be so toxic…” Hermione sighed, shaking her head.  

“Your parents hate me,” he grumbled.    

“They do not!  You’re projecting! You think they should hate you, so that’s all you’re seeing.”  

He sighed.  “Well, maybe they should, Granger.  Maybe you should too.” 

She opened the umbrella and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  “Well, I don’t.  And neither do my parents.  So deal with it, Malfoy.”    


	30. *'Jealous FWB' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157214218151/dramione-jealous-fwb).

Draco pressed his lips to her throat before nipping at her skin with his teeth.  He aimed to mark her, knowing full well she had a date with the other one later that week.  Make her remember what it felt like with him inside her.   

“Draco…” Hermione pushed him back.  “What’s gotten into you?”  

“You…” He answered truthfully.  “You’re under my skin…I want you for myself, Granger…”  

She tilted her head.  “Is that so?  Maybe you should tell the rest of your ladies that.”  She pushed him back more.  “You don’t get to tell me what to do, Malfoy.  You certainly don’t get me all to yourself if you’re not willing to extend the same courtesy.”  

“Who said I wasn’t?” he asked, running his hand up her bare thigh.  


	31. 'Jealousy' for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157216350410/dramione-jealousy).

“Who was that?” Hermione asked, upon entering his office, in reference to the the tall shapely brunette who had exited just before she’d arrived. “Astoria Greengrass?”

Draco nodded his affirmation.  “It was…”  The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.  “No need to worry.  You’re the only woman for me.  She simply needed someone to take on her divorce…”  

“You’re not a domestic attorney.  You don’t handle divorces,” she spat, feeling more and more volatile the longer she sat and stewed.  

“Too right, Granger.  Which is why I sent her to another firm…”  He put his quill down on the desk.  “Green really IS your color, darling.  Perhaps you should rethink the gown mother recommended for the charity ball?”  

She rolled her eyes.  “I hate you.”  

“Liar..” he said, beaming over at her.

She huffed and turned on her heel, intending to storm out of his office.

“So am I to assume we’re not having lunch together?” he called after her.

She halted immediately, crossing her arms over her front and waited for him to join her.  “I still hate you,” she hissed.  

He chuckled.  “You’re still lying.”    


	32. *'Orally satiated' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 Februrary 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157243285360/dramione-orally-satiated).

“Granger…” Draco groaned, gripping the edge of the chair hard enough to make his knuckles go white.  “Please don’t stop…”  

Her hands slid up his thighs and her lips slid down his length, releasing him with a soft pop.  She smirked and raked her nails against his skin.  “Don’t stop what?”  

“Minx…” he muttered, rocking his hips up towards her.  “Please don’t stop, Granger…”  

She grinned wickedly.  “That’s better…”  


	33. 'Forbidden love (ii)' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157294772974/dracohermione-forbidden-love-ii).

The rattle of rocks at her window woke her.  Hermione glanced over at the clock, groaning as she went to the window and pushed it open.  

“Draco!” she whispered.  “Go home!”  

“I can’t…can I come up?”  

“What do you mean you can’t?”  

“I told my parents…and now I can’t go home.”

“Well, that’s on you,” she countered.  “I broke things off so this wouldn’t happen. You bloody git.”

He rolled his eyes. “You didn’t let me finish, oh-love-of-my-life…I told them why you broke things off, and _now_ I’m not welcome back home until I fix this.”    


	34. 'Caught in the rain (iii)' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157297254069/dracohermione-caught-in-the-rain-iii).

Hermione was in denial.  

She was in denial about a lot of things, but right now, it was manifesting in her utter refusal to accept that it was raining.  

For the first few drops, she could pretend she was imagining it.  Once it started soaking her hair, that became more difficult, though.  

“GRANGER!”  

She turned at the voice, coming face to face with another something she was actively denying. The allure of his smirk, the color of his eyes, the pleasing scent that accompanied him.

“Malfoy,” she said coolly, holding her head high as she splashed in a puddle.

“You’re going to catch your death…” He held up his wand, a conjured umbrella charm hovering above the both of them.  “You’re daft sometimes, you know?  For being so bright most of the time…”  


	35. *'Lingerie (ii)' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157298127524/dracohermione-lingerie-ii-suspenders-and).

He was going to kill her.  

No.  Most likely he wouldn’t.  But this was pure torture.  She deserved at least the very same treatment.  

Draco pressed his hand down against his throbbing erection, trying not to stare into his coworker/girlfriend’s lap as she hiked up her skirt to show off the black lace stockings and suspenders she was wearing underneath.  

She wasn’t exposing herself, no.  But there was something deliberate in the way Hermione kept leaning slightly to the side, flashing the lace and elastic and making him think of the last time she’d been wearing them.  Wearing only them.  Spread open on his desk like she was some kind of rare delicacy.  

She coughed and tugged the hem of her skirt back down, glancing his way with an expression that could melt ice.  

She knew what she was doing to him.  

Oh, she knew.


	36. *'Lingerie (iii)' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157337801849/dracohermione-lingerie-iii-body-stockings).

“What am I supposed to do with you in that?” Draco ran his hand up her side. “I can’t even get at the fun bits, Granger.”  

She shot him a look.  “You’re supposed to look at me, I believe…they’re body-stockings. They’re supposed to be titillating.”  

“Oh?” He sat back in his chair and tugged her into his lap.   

She straddled his hips, dropping down to rub herself against the hard length of him, still in his trousers. “Oh,” she replied, arching her eyebrow before letting her head fall back.  


	37. 'Bodyswap' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158333698259/dramione-bodyswap).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts, during their repeated seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco is head boy, Hermione is head girl. I’m sorry if this got angsty…I’m in an angsty mood today, I think…

“Are you bloody kidding me?” Draco gripped the sink, glaring into the mirror.  Granger glared back at him.  

“I wish I was kidding.  I wish I was asleep and this was nothing more than a nightmare that I could wake up from…”  Hermione pressed her hands to her eyes, rubbing at the tears that were collecting there.  

He didn’t know why she was crying.  He was the one stuck in that bloody know-it-all’s body. Their NEWTs were in a few weeks, he wasn’t nearly prepared to give a Hermione-Granger-worthy performance on any of them.  And he’d be damned if he was going to let her blame him for her poor scores for the rest of their lives.   

“How did it happen?” he asked, rounding on her.  His (her) voice was shrill and pitchy.  “How, Granger?”  

“If I knew how, Malfoy, I’d bloody well tell you!” She caught sight of herself in the mirror, shirking back from full volume immediately. “Just…don’t…don’t do anything rash…please?”  

He frowned, peering over at her as she sputtered.  It was bizarre to watch.  Her intonation, her vocabulary, but his voice.  His body going through the motions.  

“I’ll retaliate if you so much as cut one hair…” she leveled her finger in his face. 

“You think I’m going to…what?  Hurt you?  Cut your hair off?  Or worse?  Maim?  Disfigure?”  He was at a complete loss.  Had the previous year of being head boy and head girl done nothing to convince her that he didn’t hate her anymore?  

He was annoyed by her, yes, but he didn’t hate her.  Not by a long stretch…not anymore.

She wiped her eyes, shrugging her shoulders flippantly.    

“I am…not having this conversation with you now, Granger…” he muttered under his breath.


	38. 'Soulmates AU' for taleasedubh`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158333875274/dramione-soulmates-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telepathic Soulmates, where you hear your soulmate’s voice in your head, and that’s how you recognize them upon meeting.

Draco had known Hermione Granger was his soulmate from the second she opened her mouth.  That voice.  He’d known that voice for his entire life.  A whiny, self-righteous tone, which always knew the best way to solve a problem. 

It was that tone that gave him pause when his father started in on the state of the “Muggle-born-problem”.  It was that tone that made him flinch whenever he heard the term ‘mudblood’.  It was that tone that had caused him to run away from home in sixth year.

It was that tone that saved him.  And he was forever thankful to her for that.  


	39. 'Regency AU' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158335039534/dramione-regency-au).

Draco stared over at Hermione.  Her nose deep in the book in front of her.  She hadn’t turned a page in nearly five minutes, so he assumed she was using it as a means to ignore him.  

He couldn’t have that.  

“Miss Granger…” He sat down on the divan beside her.  “You simply must tell me all about this lovely book that has you so enthralled.”  

She closed it abruptly, turning her head to look directly at him.  “I’m not sure you’d understand it, Mr. Malfoy.  The plot is rather intricate.”  

His jaw twitched.  “Try me, Miss Granger.”  

Her eyes flashed and she carefully set the book on the table beside her.  “It’s about a young woman, and the man whose affections she has secured.”  

“So, it’s a romance.”  

“Not quite, Mr. Malfoy…it’s really more of a thriller.  You see, the young woman has secured this man’s affections quite unwillingly.  And now she wishes to be rid of him.”  

He nodded, quite interested in the ‘plot’ of Hermione’s novel.  “Does she accomplish her task?”  

“Quite.  She rips out all his blond hair and strings him up in the tallest tree in the park.”  

“How scandalous.”  

“Isn’t it, though?”  She smiled sweetly and rose to walk across the room.  Her skirts swished behind her and Draco couldn’t help but watch her go.  

Reaching for the book, he flipped it open to the page where she’d left off.  “Hermione?”

She turned, eyebrows raised at the use of her given name.  “Draco?”  

“This is a work of fiction, is it not?  No truth to it at all?”  

She smiled, setting his heart at ease.  “No truth to it in the slightest.”


	40. 'Huddling for warmth' for taleasdubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158335615169/dramione-huddling-for-warmth).

Draco cast a warming charm on the blanket, laying it over Hermione’s shivering form.  Her hand reached out for him, icy fingers wrapping around his arm.  “Don’t you dare leave me…” she whispered.

“Granger, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy,” he joked.  A half-hearted attempt at humor that failed to stick.  “I’m just…going to grab the blankets off the bed.”  

She nodded, hunkering down beneath the blanket.  

He was soaked to the skin from pulling her from that frozen lake.  He cast a drying charm on both of them before they made it back to the cabin, but it seemed like the chill had settled into Hermione’s very soul.  She couldn’t stop shaking.  

He stripped off his jumper and trousers, grabbing the blanket and trotting back out to the den.  He sat down beside her, wrapping her up in this blanket too.  This time, joining her and rubbing her hands and feet.  

“Thank you, Draco…” she murmured, her lips finally warming up enough to pass from blueish purple to a rosy red.  

“You say that as if it was ever a possibility that I’d let you freeze.”  


	41. 'Enemies to lovers' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158457614964/dracohermione-enemies-to-lovers).

“I hate you,” Hermione murmured. Contrary to her declaration, her tone was almost fond and her hand running through his hair as she said it.  

Draco smirked and leaned forward to kiss her.  “Do you really?”

She sighed.  “No.  Yes.  Maybe…I dislike you, but I enjoy this part of our relationship…” she punctuated by wrapping her legs around his waist.  

“We have a relationship?” he asked.  “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  


	42. 'Stuck in a lift' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158459897674/dramione-stuck-in-a-lift).

“Fix it…” Draco stammered, his hand shaking as he pointed to the buttons.  “Granger, I’m begging you, fix it.”  

“It’s some kind of technical problem, I don’t know how to fix it,” she confessed.  She looked over at him.  “Are you alright, Malfoy?”  

“No, I’m not bloody alright!  We’re stuck in a lift that could fall at any moment, plummeting us to our deaths.  And it’s too cramped.  Not enough air…” His face was more pale than normal.  

Hermione pressed the red emergency button and crossed over to where he was.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor with her.  “Deep breaths, Draco.” 

He yanked his hand away.  “I don’t need deep breaths.”  

“Well, Maybe I do.  So…placate me?”  She reached for his hand again, keeping it this time.  


	43. 'Enemies to lovers (ii)' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158499011024/dramione-enemies-to-lovers-ii).

Hermione wasn’t sure when the tone of their conversation had changed.  All she knew was one minute, they were at each other’s throats, and the next, his lips were on hers.  

Draco nipped at her skin, a low growl rising from his chest as he pressed her hands down beside her.  She whimpered at the loss when he stopped, his eyes raking up and down her body.  

“You sure about this, Granger?” he whispered, his voice low and gravelly.  His hands flexed on her wrists.  

She nodded.  “Just whatever you do…don’t stop…”


	44. 'Trapped in a lift (ii)" for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158497585389/dramione-stuck-in-a-lift-ii).

His tongue swiped into her mouth, tasting her and apparently liking it.  “Mmmm,” Draco hummed, his hand moving down her back.  

Hermione caught his hand, moving it back up into safe territory.  “This lift has a security camera.  I don’t much care for what’s under my skirt to be made public record…”  

He smirked and kissed her again.  “What if I turn you the other way? Press you back against the wall?  Let them look at my arse instead?  Fair punishment for their faulty lift mechanics…”  


	45. 'Soulmates AU (ii)" for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158499721159/dramione-soulmates-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard of Oz soulmates, where you don’t see color until you meet your soulmate

The whole world exploded with color when Hermione locked eyes with the blond prat who was mouthing off to Harry.  

She grimaced when she looked at him.  His face looked somewhat similar.  

“Honesty…” she muttered, rolling her eyes and proceeding to ignore his very existance.  

* * *

It was eight years later, when Draco was gazing at her face, that he truly gave thanks for the color she’d allowed him to see.  Warm chocolate brown in her eyes, a rosy pink in her cheeks, slightly darker pink in her lips…  

She smiled when she looked at him, a goofy grin.  He was sure his face looked somewhat similar.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh and reached over to run her fingers through his hair.  “Honestly…” she murmured.    


	46. 'Bed sharing' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158500599374/dramione-bed-sharing).

Hermione climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin before Draco could even look up at her intrusion.  

He glanced over at her from the top of his book, snorting under his breath.  “Granger, we’re in the middle of a war, do you really think I care what’s under your pajamas?”  

She narrowed her eyes and jammed one of her pillows between them as she laid back to stare at the ceiling.  

Hermione could feel his eyes on her, so she summoned her own book from her bag, burying her nose in it to read the same sentence over and over again. 

“You’re not really reading that…” he goaded.  

“So?  You’re not really reading that.”  

“Can I interest you in what’s under _my_ pajamas?” Draco asked.  She turned abruptly, his face was all innocence.  He grinned and she tossed the book at him.

“I absolutely hate you.”  

“No you don’t…” he chuckled.  

“I do too.  You’re a giant git.”  

“Do you want to move that?” He nudged at the pillow.  “It’s going to get in the way of our spooning.”  

“That happened once. It doesn’t mean it will ever happen again.”  

“It was marvelous.”

She sniffed. “I thought you didn’t care what was under my pajamas.”  

“I’m a Slytherin, remember?  I’m always lying to further my position.”  

“And what’s your position here?” she countered, enjoying their back-and-forth more than she was willing to admit.   

Draco smirked.  “I rather enjoyed being the big spoon.  But if you want to switch it up, I wouldn’t complain.”


	47. 'Babyfic' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158591394614/dramione-babyfic).

Draco ran his hand over the back of his daughter’s head.  It was covered in dark curls.  Her pale skin and blue eyes gave her an almost doll-like quality.  She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful child he’d ever seen.  

“If you wake her up, you’re putting her back to sleep, Papa.”  Hermione said quietly from her side of the bed.  

He smirked, taking the hint and rising to lay her carefully in her bassinet.  He climbed back in bed and reached for his wife, tucking her head under his chin.  “I can hardly be blamed for wanting to enjoy what we’ve created.”  

Hermione snorted.  “You know I love you both with all my heart, but I can’t help but think back to the night we created her.  Firewhiskey and poor judgement.”  

“And a black negligee that I still dream about.”  

“That’s the poor judgement to which I was referring.”  


	48. 'I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159864539279/dracohermione-i-like-you-so-much-better-when).
> 
> Song is 'I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked' by Ida Maria.

Draco’s smirk was infuriating.  Infuriating because it didn’t elicit the response she was expecting.  Hermione expected to feel anger, rage…any range of emotion between the two.  What she wasn’t expecting, was arousal.  

She reached for his tie, yanking him across the table that she had climbed on top of.  

He grunted in surprise, the sound muffled by her mouth, but seemed to understand what was going on.  A little too well.  

“I was wondering when you’d give in, Granger…” he murmured against her lips as she yanked his shirttails out of his trousers.  

“Shut up and take my clothes off…”

“Your wish is my command…” he replied, a salacious glint in his tone.  

“Malfoy…” she covered his mouth with her hand. “Shut up.”     

He yanked her hand from his mouth and pressed it down against the table.  “Make me.”  

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his aggressively, determined in all things, to do just that.


	49. 'Sign of the Times' for fabulousflutterings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159882963984/dramione-sign-of-the-times).
> 
> Song is 'Sign of the TImes' by Harry Styles.

Draco clapped his hand over her mouth, raising his finger to his lips.

Hermione held her breath as the footsteps approached and then retreated.  She felt Draco’s chest relax and he silently let out the breath he’d been holding.  “You should be free and clear to get to the portkey now, Granger. “

“Thank you, “ she murmured, unsure how to actually thank him for what he’d done for her.

“You’re welcome, “ he answered without meeting her gaze. “Now go.”  

Stumbling to her feet, she ran for the woods, pausing only to shoot a thankful look over her shoulder.   

* * *

When she finally found Malfoy after the final battle, he was cradling his arm and trying to take care of his weeping mother.  

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her, which caused him to wince. 

“Let me…” Hermione knelt by his cot, running her hand over his shoulder where it jutted out awkwardly beneath his robes.  

“Dislocated…” he informed her.  “I sent Madame Pomfrey on…used to do this all the time during Quidditch.”  He smiled weakly.  “I’m fine…there are others who need–”

“Hold his other hand, “ Hermione told his mother, reaching into her pocket for the roll of bandages she’d stashing in there earlier.  “Bite down on this,  Malfoy.  It’ll all be over soon…”

She placed her hand on his and he stopped her only once.  “Thank you…” he whispered.

She tried not to look at him when she answered.  “You’re welcome.”


	50. 'Morning in May' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on April 25 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159997052114/dramione-morning-in-may).
> 
> Song is 'Morning in May' by Ludo.

Draco exhaled shakily, leaning into Hermione’s touch and curling around her body as she laid down on the pillow.  He’d been waiting so long for this, it almost didn’t seem real.

“You’re shaking…” she murmured.  “Are you cold?”  

He gulped and nodded.  “Mmm.  Should be fine in a few, though…”  

“I can go fetch another blanket…” Hermione offered, but he shook his head and tightened his hold on her waist.  

“I’ll be fine in a few, Granger.”  


	51. 'Come Over' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160096997004/dramione-come-over).
> 
> Song is 'Come Over' by Clean Bandit.

Hermione leaned over against her doorframe, her eyebrow arching slightly.  Malfoy on her doorstep, scuffing his shoe against her doormat.  What an absolute surprise.  

Or it would have been, if she wasn’t expecting him to come over.  He always did when he mucked things up.  

“So…” he began.  

“Draco…” she sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.  “You can apparate inside my flat, you know?”  

“I – I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”  

“It’s not presumptuous when we’re shagging each other six ways to Sunday….and on a fairly regular basis…” Hermione said with a shrug.  “One little disagreement isn’t going to change that, is it?”  

His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.  “Is it?”  

“No,” she answered, holding out her hand.  “Now get in here, you relentless prat.”  


	52. 'Beautiful Things' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160097082529/dramione-beautiful-things).
> 
> Song is 'Beautiful Things' by Emm Gryner.

“Draco…if you’re going to groan and grouse, you can leave,” Hermione said bluntly, tilting her head and maintaining eye contact with him.  As if she were daring him to counter.  

He was a bright fellow, there was no denying that.  And handsome as he possibly could be.  Excellent snogging partner.  Equally excellent at other things.  But as a N.E.W.T study partner, he was decidedly lacking.    

“Bloody well tell me to leave, then!” He reached for his book and parchments, slamming everything around needlessly.  “Because you know damn well I won’t stop groaning and grousing, Granger.”  

“Did you miss your nap today, Malfoy?” she asked, neither missing a beat nor flinching at his behavior.  

“Oh, so it’s Malfoy again?”  

“If it’s Granger again, it’s Malfoy.”  

“Hermione…” he hissed.  “My darling, my light, my pumpkin pasty…”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Let’s go back to ‘Granger’.”  


	53. *'Shape of You' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160177083139/dramione-shape-of-you).
> 
> Song is 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran.

“Not so fast, Granger…” Draco gently tugged her back into bed, his lips finding hers in the dark like it was second nature.  “It’s Sunday.  You can’t leave me for work on a Sunday…”  

She didn’t protest, her mouth falling open in a long moan as his fingers sought her slickness, rubbing her with practiced precision of a longtime lover, even though it had only been one night.  

“Draco…” she whispered, her head falling back on the pillow – his pillow – as her hips bucked up to meet his fingers. “Just…just there…please…”  

A smile played on his lips as he dipped his head down to kiss the soft skin beneath her breast.  “No need to beg, at least…not yet…” He arched an eyebrow and began to kiss his way further south.  


	54. 'Love to Love You Baby' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160177125634/dramione-love-to-love-you-baby).
> 
> Song is 'Love to Love You Baby' by Donna Summers.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arm around Draco’s waist, melding herself against his back.  He chuckled and covered her arm with his.  “Never imagined you’d be one for cuddling, Granger.”  

She smiled languidly, nuzzling the back of his head.  “Me either…”  

The truth of it was…this was the only time they could just… _be_.  Usually it was all snark.  Or business.  Or worse, fights.  

This just was.  And she didn’t have to overthink it.  

So yes.  In this instance, Hermione Granger was one for cuddling.  


	55. 'Blood in the Cut' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160177234609/dramione-blood-in-the-cut).
> 
> Song is 'Blood in the Cut' by K Flay.

Draco sucked a bruise on her throat.  It hurt a little, but it was the first time Hermione had felt something since she left home.  

His name was fresh on her lips.  It felt new, dangerous and yet…safe at the same time.  

His hands didn’t glide, they gripped.  They held her fast, like she was going to float away.  

And she very well might if he didn’t keep hold.


	56. 'Tip of my Tongue' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160201522429/dramione-tip-of-my-tongue).
> 
> Song is 'Tip of My Tongue' by Diesel.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him and the words died on his tongue again.  Fizzled there on the tip, where he’d been about to blurt them out into the room and for only her to hear.  

She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter as she ended the kiss with a pop of her lips.  “Sorry, Malfoy, were you trying to say something?” She smirked and her eyes danced with mirth.  “It’s rather difficult when someone’s trying to distract you, isn’t it?”  

He sighed, pressing his lips together before he spoke again. “I love you, Granger.”  

Her jaw dropped, but only for a moment.  “Well…you’ve got a one track mind, don’t you?”  

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his.  “I love you, Hermione.”  

“And I love you.  Draco.”  


	57. 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160338790474/dracohermione-the-eurythmics-sweet-dreams).
> 
> Song is 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by the Eurythmics.

“Have you ever seen anything like it before?” Draco asked, leaning back against her desk and crossing his arms.  The picture of nonchalance, given their current predicament.  

“No…no, I haven’t…” Hermione admitted, reaching for another book.  “I haven’t ever in my entire career even so much as _read_ about a Shared Consciousness Curse…”  She bit her lip and peered down at the text in front of her.  

“I _know_ …” he said with a smirk.  “I’m inside your head, remember? And you’re inside mine.  How’s it look in there, Granger? Fire?  Brimstone?  Cackling demons?”  

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.  “It’s a lot emptier than even _I_ imagined.” 

“Touché…” he pushed off her desk.  “I’m going to the loo.  Try not to peek. I know it’ll be difficult.”  He winked and sauntered towards the door.

“Just for that?  I’m going to get the most annoying songs stuck in your head, Malfoy.  Be prepared for the earworms from hell!”  


	58. *'Semi-Public; Oral Sex; Wet & Messy' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161007603204/dramione-12-14-25).

Draco swore and bit down on his fist, trying and failing to keep himself in check.  It was difficult when Granger was so hellbent on ruffling him.  

She was stroking him, her hand slowly moving up and down his cock while she knelt under his desk.   The door was wide open so that anyone walking by could see him if they looked in.  

They wouldn’t see her, though.  Oh no.  She was hidden.  

Hidden away and…

He swore, his hand slamming down on the desk as she took him in her hot, wet mouth.  Sucking softly, she drew him past her lips and further.  

Her head began to bob up and down, and Draco knew he wasn’t long for this world with the way she was going at it.  

He’d get her back.  The minx.  He’d be under her desk and under her skirt next time.  

Because Merlin knew she wasn’t anywhere near as silent as he could be.


	59. *'Begging; Loss of Virginity; Blindfolds' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161007705729/dramione-23-24-26).

Draco’s fingers glided against slick flesh, circling her clit and bringing her closer and closer.  

Hermione moaned, her hips bucking up towards his hand as he slowed down once more, pressing his lips to hers briefly.  “Oh…damn it all, Draco…please…” 

“Please what?”  

She fought the desire to tear the blindfold from her eyes.  It was all well and good when they were fooling around, but she was well past ready for him.  

“Please…take me, I’m ready…”  

He was silent for a moment, reaching up to undo the scarf himself.  He took her chin in his hand, looking deep into her eyes.  “Are you certain, Granger?”  

“Of course I am.  Draco…please…” she murmured, leaning up to kiss his lips.  

He moved quickly between her legs. “Stop me anytime…if I hurt you, or…anything…” he said in earnest.  

“Get on with it, Malfoy,” she teased.  

“Oh, I’ll get on with it,” he promised with a smirk.


	60. *'Domme/Sub; Begging' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161043286814/dramione-4-23).

“Please…” Draco murmured, groaning loudly when she slid her hand up and down his shaft.  “Granger…please…”  

She smirked, letting her thumb swipe over the tip, smearing the fluid that had gathered there.  “I rather like you like this, Malfoy.  Begging me.  It’s a nice colour on you…”  She pressed his shoulder lightly, imploring him to lay flat on the bed so she could mount him.  

He rather thought this was a nice colour on her.  If he was being honest.  


	61. *'Restraints; Wet & Messy' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161113194329/dramione-16-25).

Draco yanked at the restraints, helpless to do anything but watch Hermione as she licked a stripe up the length of his cock.  

“Merlin’s beard…Granger…fuck…”  

She sucked the tip between her lips, using a liberal amount of saliva to slick up his descent down her throat.  Her tongue swirled around him, flicking up the underside and making him jolt around on the bed.  

The magical restraints were holding him comfortably, but frustratingly still.  

She hummed around him, her fingers tightening around the base, slipping around the slickness that had dripped there.  

“Hermione…” he moaned.  


	62. *'A/B/O; Food Play' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161188358689/dramione-1-34).

Draco dangled the strawberry over her mouth, smirking as she took a bite. Absolutely full of himself. “I do adore feeding you, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes as she nipped at his fingers instead of the fruit.  “If you don’t watch out, your head won’t fit through the door.  You’ll have to work from home.”  

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side.  “Is my omega by my side in this scenario?  Because if so, I would have no qualms.”  

Hermione snatched the rest of the strawberry from his hand, popping it into her mouth.  “Not your omega yet, Malfoy.  You still haven’t bonded me.”  

“Give me one word, Granger.  One word and I’m yours.”  

“You’ll have to tell me which word.  There are quite a few,” she said with a wink.


	63. *'Semi-Public; Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161188667069/dramione-12-15-17).

Draco dragged her into the first cupboard he could find.  Hermione kissed him hungrily, reaching for the zip on his trousers.  

“What was the name of the plant again…?”  he muttered, half the words lost in her mouth.  

“Concuphorus.” she replied, slipping her hand inside his trousers to rub over his stiff length.  It had been in a sorry state since the plant had damn near exploded in their faces in the greenhouse of the illegal plant smuggler.  

“How long?”

“Twenty-four hours.” She was bringing his own hand down beneath her skirt.  He slipped two fingers into her knickers and was pleased to find her slick and ready for him.  

“We can’t stay here…” he murmured.  “Someone might need this cupboard…”  

Hermione paused, her bottom lip between her teeth.  She glanced up into his eyes.  “Just once…really quickly?  And then we apparate to your flat.”  

He was aching to be inside her, so he nodded.  “Agreed.”    

“And Draco?”  

“Hmm?”  

“Not a word of this to anyone, alright?”  

He grinned and circled her clit with with two fingers, causing her knees to buckle at the sensation.  “Not a single, solitary word, Granger.”  


	64. *'Massage; Oral Sex' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 June 2017 on tumblr.

Hermione’s hands stilled on his shoulders and he swiveled in the chair to pull her into his lap.  

“Draco…” she protested, smiling all the while.  “I can’t massage you while facing you and in your lap…”  

“You can’t? I thought you were the brightest witch of our age, Granger…surely you can figure out something…”  He hoisted her up onto his desk, his hands sliding up beneath her skirt.  

Even while she was giggling and squirming in his touch, he somehow got her knickers off and leaned down between her spread thighs.  

Placing her hands on his shoulders, he glanced up at her.  “Continue with the massage, I’ll be down here…” Draco moved closer, letting his tongue trace her folds.  “Don’t mind me at all…”


	65. 'Sex Pollen' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 June 2017 on tumblr.

“Draco?  Draco?  Are you alright?”  Hermione’s voice cut through the fog that had settled in his brain.  

He blinked, the sunlight glittered between the tree tops.  As did the sweat on Granger’s face.  He felt his lips pulling up into a smile as he reached out to touch her.  His clothing was hot.  Hotter than usual.  

Restrictive.  

Binding.  

He felt tight and confined.  Especially in his trousers.  

“Granger, you’re looking fit…” he said, his subconscious cringing at his boldness.  At the years’ worth of secrets that came tumbling from his lips.  All because some barmy plant had decided to burst in his face.  

She raised her eyebrows and clapped a hand over his mouth, glancing up at their guide.  “How far back to the camp, then?”  


	66. 'A/B/O' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 June 2017 on tumblr.

Draco grinned salaciously, a growl rumbling in his chest as he crawled towards her.  “C’mon, Granger…why won’t you let me bond you and get it over with?”  

“How romantic…I can’t tell you how many times I dreamed about my alpha asking me to ‘get it over with’…” Hermione mused and rolled away from him.  

“Don’t make me chase you…especially when we know I’ve got what you need…” Draco reached for her ankle, grabbing it and pulling her gently across the satin bedspread.  

“When have you ever known me to make things easy for you, Draco?”  He leaned down to press his lips to hers, a deep chuckle muffled against her.“What could you _possibly_ be laughing at?” Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.  

“You called me ‘your alpha’ just now…” He nuzzled her neck and nipped softly at the skin.  

“Did not.  I was referring to you in a…vague sense.”   She couldn’t help but lay back against the soft pillows, relaxing into his touch.  

“That’s a load of bollocks and you know it, Granger…”  


	67. 'Astronauts AU' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162016961684/hi-dresupi-if-youre-still-doing-prompts-can-i).

Malfoy floated over to where Hermione was working.  “Granger. Listen.  Don’t panic.  But one of your samples has taken over the entire space station.  It’s commandeering the controls.”  

“Good.  Tell it to kill you before me, so I can have some pleasure before my own demise.”  

“Ah, so you are paying attention.”  

“It’s rather hard not to, with you blathering on non-stop.”  

He sighed.  “Come on, Granger.  You’ve been at this for twelve hours.  What could you possibly have found in a tiny algae sample that the rest of the entire station full of scientists didn’t?”  

She paused, turning to look at him.  “Considering the rest of you were ready to throw it away without so much as a second look, I’d say there’s plenty you could have missed.”  

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again.  He did this a few times before responding with a simple, “Touché”.  

“But, I suppose I could take a break and eat something.  Which, you could join me for.  If you’re so desperate for human contact that you’ll loaf around in the lab with me instead of the gym or the living quarters.”  

“I rather enjoy your company, Granger.  Don’t act as if that comes as a surprise to you…”  He paused for effect, his eyes boring into hers.  “And besides….none of the Russians will play chess with me.”  

She pressed her lips together and began cleaning up her area. “That’s because you cheat.”  

He scoffed.  “It’s impossible to cheat!  It’s a computer program!”  

“That  _you_  designed…”  


	68. 'Knock on the door at 2 am; Part 2' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163158663591/nothing-good-happens-after-2-am).

The tea was cold in the cups on his coffee table by the time she finished talking.  The sun was peeking up through the trees on the horizon.  

And Hermione was kissing him.  

Draco knew he should stop her.  It was now past six in the morning.  She had only just ended her relationship.  This wasn’t the best timing.  Or even good timing.  

Bloody hell.  It was bad timing.  

His fingers carded through her hair, snagging on a tangle.  They both laughed and he pressed one more kiss to her lips before speaking.  “It’s morning now, Granger…”  

“I know…”  She blinked a few times, her long lashes fluttering before she looked back into his eyes.  “I should go.”  

“You don’t have to go…” he protested.  “You didn’t drink your tea.”  


	69. *'Sex Pollen; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162887690219/for-anon-part-1-is-here-prompted-by).

His hand slid feverishly over his swollen member, trying to bring himself to some semblance of relief here in this tent.  This tent which felt like it was located on the surface of the bloody sun.

Okay, that wasn’t true, it was just the toxin in his system.  This tent was actually air conditioned and rather nice, given that it had been conjured by Hermione Granger and was therefore practically perfect in every way.  

“Fuck…” he groaned, falling back on his cot.  “Fuck me…”  

“You know I might, if you asked nicely…”

His head jerked up to see Hermione walking through the entrance to the tent, purposefully averting her eyes.  

He reached for one of the blankets, which just tented up ridiculously over his erection.  If anything, it drew more attention than it hid anything.  “Ever hear of knocking, Granger?”  

“First of all, it’s a tent, there’s nothing to knock on.  And second, It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.  Albeit, not on  _you_ , but…”  

“Is there a point for this intrusion, or are you just here to annoy the ever loving fuck out of me?”  

“My, my.  And I thought your lovely words back in the jungle were a symptom of your changed attitude.”  

“I was drugged in the jungle.  That part’s worn off.  But now I can hammer nails with my prick and everything makes it worse…even your snarking, so could you please…just…leave me to it?”  

“Well, they were going to go one village over to procure someone to… _help_  you…”  she said delicately.  “But I thought, there isn’t really a need for that, if I could be of any help to you.”  

“What?  You gonna show me the right way to wank, now, is that it?”  

She shrugged.  “I dunno about that.  Thought you might like something to look at, though…if you know…visuals would help things along?”  

His cock jerked and he had to press his hand against it to stave off the ache.  “What kind of visuals?”  

“I was…gonna take a shower…care to watch?”  She arched her eyebrow and reached for the buttons on her blouse.  “You can join me when you finish.”  

His mouth had gone completely dry, and at some point while she was speaking, his hand had resumed its journey up and down the shaft.  

“Join you how?”  

She shrugged off her shirt.  “Come have sex with me in the shower, Draco. When you’ve…relieved yourself once.”  

“You have high hopes for me if you think I’ll be able to do anything after that.” 

“This toxin?  Some of the effects last for… _hours_.”  

“You’re bloody brilliant, Hermione.  Anyone ever told you that?” 


	70. '6/10' for anon (Part 1 of 2, Hermione's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164163436284/dramione).

Hermione was trying her best not to wake him.  It had taken him nigh on forever to fall asleep.  

Who knew that Draco Malfoy fancied a talk after a shag?  

She might have laughed, except she was trying her damnedest to creep silently around his room and find all her discarded clothing.  She didn’t want to accidentally leave something.  No use in trying to prolong the inevitable.  

She ran through the possible excuses she might give him if she did end up waking him.  

She was sleepwalking.  She had to be at work early in the morning.  She…was a chronic bedwetter?  

That last one was filed under ‘only to be used under extreme duress and locked tightly away.  

The early work excuse was her best bet.  

If this had happened five years ago, she could bring up her parentage as reason enough why this should only be a one-nighter.   But something had changed in Draco.  

In fact, before this happened, she might have counted him as a friend.  

But she wasn’t daft.  She knew how one-nighters worked.  They’d seen each others’ naughty bits and now a friendship wasn’t possible.  

He wouldn’t be able to look her in the eye in the morning.  She was doing them both a favour.  

At least, that’s what she was telling herself.  

Like what was previously stated, Hermione Granger wasn’t daft.  She was anything but.  

But even the brightest witches of their year needed to sugar coat the pill sometimes before it could be swallowed.  

And this one was so saccharine it burned her throat.  


	71. 'Anna Begins' for sleepygrimm (Part 2 of 2, Draco's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164164620939/dramione).

“You have work on a Sunday, Granger?” Draco asked, propping his head up on one hand and watching her scramble to find another reason to leave.  He knew she wouldn’t stay.

She had one foot out the door even when she was sticking her hand down the front of his trousers.  He should have stopped it.  But for whatever reason, he hadn’t, and now he was going to hurt for days.  Weeks.  

Merlin, he’d wanted her for years already, it stood to reason it would take that long to get over her.  

“I…I…” she stammered.  "I have some extra –“  

"Oh come off it…”  He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  He searched for and found his trousers.  

“What are you doing?” she asked, reaching behind her back to pull up her zipper.  She couldn’t reach the whole way up, so after he’d buttoned himself, he finished it for her.  

“I’m going to walk you to the door, or would you rather if I did it starkers?”  

“I’d rather if you didn’t do it at all…” she said with a sniff.  

He sighed heavily and flopped back on the bed.  "Fine.“  A bit dramatic, perhaps, but he was upset.  He was allowed to be a bit dramatic.  "What would you rather I did? Pretended to be asleep so you could leave unencumbered?”  

She sighed heavily.  "Malfoy…please.“  

"Please what?  Name it, Granger.”  

“You know as well as I do what would have happened if I stayed.”  

“What?  What might have happened?” He wanted to hear her say it.  

“We would have woken up tomorrow and it would have been awkward.”  

He chuckled darkly. “Right, because this is so smooth.”  

“It would have been.”  

“I don’t know about you, Granger, but I was rather hoping this could turn into…”  

She stopped moving, rounding on him. “Turn into what?”  

“Turn into something more.  I want…I would like there to be more, Hermione.”  All the vinegar was gone.  That last bit felt raw on his tongue.  

And to her credit, her face softened, and she tried her best to let him down easy.  "Draco…"

“Okay,” he said, his voice thick and choking him.  He rose and turned towards the door.  "I’ll go to the loo.  Let you leave without me trying to stop you anymore.“  

He shut the door behind him and rested his head against it, willing himself to push down the emotion that threatened to bubble up to the surface.  As a youth, it had manifested as anger and rage.  Now that he was an adult, he found that he was prone to long bouts of melancholy.  And all that entailed.  

But he wasn’t going to allow himself to dive down into that pool until she’d gone.  

It was a short time, thankfully.  He heard no movement in the bedroom after only a few minutes.  

And when he pulled the door open again, his room was empty.  She’d gotten all her things and cleared out completely.

Except for one thing.

Something pink and lacy.  Something decidedly not his draped across his pillow.  

And he was fairly certain he’d seen Hermione put it on before she left.  A bra was something women tended to remember, wasn’t it?  

He supposed he’d have to call her about it tomorrow.  She’d likely want this returned to her.

She really was a piece of work.  But then again, so was he.  Maybe if they looked hard enough, they’d be able to find pieces that fit together.     


	72. 'Fealty' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164470446049/fealty).

Hermione sighed and rolled her shoulders, the dull ache had settled between them that morning and threatened to creep up the back of her neck towards her head.  

“Allow me, Your Grace…”  Draco’s hands appeared on her shoulders, thumbs circling and rubbing the stiffest areas as if drawn to them.  

“Acquiring new lands is a pain,” Hermione muttered.  An over-simplification of the problem, yes.  But a truth all the same.  "I haven’t done anything to these people, it was all their past rulers.  They’re starving, they’re scared, and they’re taking it out on me…"  

“As I seem to recall, my father wasn’t thrilled about your acquisition of  _his_  lands either,” Draco mused.  

“ _Or_  my acquisition of his son,” she added with a stilted laugh.  "I still don’t know why he won’t give his blessing. A marriage would be better than  _this_ …" She turned, rolling to face him and to crawl up over his body.  "A queen should have a king.  She shouldn’t live in sin with a consort.“  

Draco leaned up to kiss her.  "I don’t know if you’ve realized, my  _Queen_ , but you’re doing just fine without a king.  Even if we were to marry, I wouldn’t take the title.  _You’re_  the ruler.  I’ve found my true calling in life… And besides.  Living in sin has taught me how to bend a knee.”

“Has it now?  I can’t recall a time where you’ve done anything I’ve instructed,” she teased.

“I take offense to that… I’m sure I could teach those inhabitants of your Majesty’s newest land acquisitions a thing or two about the topic.”

She arched an eyebrow.  "Oh really?“  

"Really,” he whispered.  "Now budge over, I’ll provide a demonstration.“  

A playful smile teased at the corners of her mouth as she sat up, allowing Draco to position her at the edge of the bed.  He then knelt on the floor in front of her.  

She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he rucked up the skirt of her gown and ducked under it.  

And she had to admit, he was  _very_  good at being on his knees.  


	73. 'Hello there, darling' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164522322019/hello-there-darling).

Hermione was nervous.  He’d been asleep for days.  And the memory curse he’d been hit with was no laughing matter.  

For all she knew, he could wake up and not remember a damn thing about their time together.  He could be right back to his old, horrible ways and there would be nothing to be done about it.  

So when he woke up, rolling his head to the side and smiling at her, her heart leapt into her chest and the tension left her shoulders.  “Hello there, darling…”  

He only ever called her ‘ _darling_ ’ when they were alone.  But she wasn’t going to split hairs.  He was her Draco.  

“Draco…” she wrapped her arms around his neck.  

“Is that my name, Granger?  Funny, I couldn’t think of it…” he shook his head rapidly and blinked, looking around the room.  “Right.  Where’s this then?”  

So perhaps there was a  _little_  more work to be done. 


	74. 'work the prat angle' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164565420056/work-the-prat-angle).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photographer/Model AU

“Right, could you just… move your arm up a little?”  Hermione asked, bending her knees to shoot from below.  He’d look like a towering giant of a man if he’d just cooperate.  

“Move it how?” Draco asked, tilting his head quizzically.  

“Oh for pity’s sake…” Hermione stood and marched over to the chair where he was sitting, trying to ignore the smirk that spread across his face as she moved his arm.  “Wait…” she said quickly.   “Don’t move…”  

She raised up her camera and snapped a picture. The smirk was still intact; it was a great shot.  

“What?” he asked.  

“Change of plans.  Be yourself.  We’re going to play up the prat angle…”  

“What?” he squawked.  

“That’s it.  Just… be as priggish as you can muster… it shouldn’t be hard.”  


	75. 'Something green' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164678276496/something-green).

Hermione was running a comb through her hair.  Or attempting to, at any rate.  She really was minding her own when something green caught the corner of her eye.  

Not that green was any sort of rarity around here, but this was a different sort of green.  A very recognizable shade, she might say.  

Especially given her next door neighbor.  

Slytherin green.  On a bath towel it looked like.  A bath towel being rubbed back and forth over the bum of said next door neighbor.  

Draco really needed to purchase some curtains for his bathroom.

It was a really nice bum, but she certainly didn’t have permission to look at it.  


	76. 'Photographic proof' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164641023500/photographic-proof).

Hermione sighed and held her phone out in front of her like she was trying to check her notifications.  She snapped the picture, but her sound was on, so the blond man of whom she was snapping a picture noticed.  

He turned in his seat to eye her steadily.  Merlin, he was better looking than she thought.  

Gulping, she tilted her phone.  “Taking a selfie.”  

“Really?  Because that looks like me?”  

“Is it?” she glanced down at the screen.  “Oops, I guess I had the camera flipped.  Sorry.”  

“If you want to take a better one, let me know so I don’t blink in it or some such.” 

Hermione’s face turned bright red as she turned back to her phone, ready to rip Ginny a new one for asking for photographic proof of the beautiful man on the train.


	77. 'Quite a boon' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164717147229/quite-a-boon).

Draco placed his briefcase down on the desk, sparing a brief glance over at the desk across from his own.  

The charmed paint brush was still painting the names on the door.  Department of Cursebreaking, Draco Malfoy and H——.  Like he said, the names weren’t complete yet.  

He knew the department was relatively new.  Most cursebreakers were freelance, or worked directly for larger institutions.  This would mark the first time such a department was Ministry-run.

He’d just opened his case to allow his desktop decorations to flit out and find their new homes on his desk when his officemate walked in through the door.  "Oh, Merlin.  You’ve  _got_  to be joking"  

He glanced up to meet ‘H’, or Hermione Granger, in this case.  "Bloody hell, Granger.  You’re working here too? I quit to be rid of  _your_  competition.“  

She sniffed. "Likewise.”  

He chuckled.  "Well, it seems the Ministry’s finally gotten something right.  Hiring the first and second best freelancers should be quite a boon for them.“ 

"Quite,” she retorted.  "Just remember who’s  _first_  and who’s second, Malfoy.“ 

This was going to shape up to be rather interesting. 


	78. 'Fairs' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165246042594/spun-sugar).

Hermione gripped his hand tighter and walked over towards the vendor.  Draco wanted to listen to their exchange, but he was too busy finding new and different things to look at.  

Neither of them had been in America long, but upon spotting the Ferris Wheel being erected in the once vacant lot down the road from their flat, their curiosity got the better of them.  

As did the large bag of cotton candy they shared as they walked between the booths.  

Spun sugar.  So sweet it hurt his teeth and made his belly ache.  Reminiscent of being a child and eating too many sweets from Honeyduke’s.  

Stealing a kiss from his fiancee seemed to help, however.  So he stole another for good measure.


	79. 'Fall Festival' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165355375214/oktoberfest).

“Honestly, Granger.  There are some things muggles do much better than magical folk…”  

She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her beer.  “I must have had more of these than I thought.  Because I could have sworn I just heard Draco Malfoy say something complimentary about muggles.”  

“An entire festival devoted to beer?”  He raised his glass in a mini toast before taking a rather large gulp.  “Ingenious.  Inspired.”  

“It’s Oktoberfest. It’s not entirely devoted to beer, it’s mostly to celebrate Bavarian culture.  They do it yearly, Draco.”  

“Bloody brilliant, is what it is.”  


	80. 'Touch Football (Quidditch)' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165410240584/worse-off).

“You’re not getting me up on a broom, Draco,” Hermione maintained, her eyebrow arching deftly as she folded her arms in front of her.  

He tilted his head quizzically.  “Granger.  It’s not even full-Quidditch.  We’ll be barely off the ground!”  

“I don’t know the rules,” she claimed.  

“Bollocks.  You’re not scared of heights, you’re scared of flying.”  

She sniffed and shrugged.  “So what if I am?”  

He propped his broom upright on the ground and leaned against it. “If you want, I can withdraw from the game. Come sit with you somewhere?”

She shook her head.  “I can be without you for a few hours.”

“What if I can’t be without  _you_?” he teased, leaning over to press his lips to hers.  

“Then I’d say that you’re even worse off than me, with my fear of flying.”     


	81. 'Bonfire' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165446099354/flames).

Draco was staring down into the flames, watching them lick and char the logs that had just been thrown on.  Sparks jumped, dying soon after.  

Hermione’s hand slipped into his and he felt a new kind of warmth.  

“Evening, Granger,” he murmured.  

“Evening,” she replied.  

He didn’t dare look over at her, but he knew the expression she was making all the same.  Her cheeks were flushed, which she could blame on the fire.  But her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyes were likely darting around, challenging anyone who dared judge her for the slightly romantic gesture she’d just given him.  

He squeezed her hand before letting go.  He slid his arm around her waist, tugging her flush against his side, grinning slightly at the surprised squeak that ensued.

“ _Draco_ …”  she muttered.  

“I can guarantee everyone already knows, Granger.”  


	82. 'Fireplace' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165463732544/riled).

“Granger, could you stop fussing with that and come sit down?” Draco asked.  He wasn’t really annoyed, but he adored the flustered look on her face too much not to want her being flustered at  _him_.

She shot him a look that made him want to stalk over and kiss it off her face, but he didn’t. He waited for her to plop down on the couch beside him.  Her leg flush against his as the fire roared in the fireplace.  

“What’s so pressing that it couldn’t wait for me to finish unpacking the books?” she asked, turning towards him and arching her eyebrow.  

He shrugged and crossed his leg over the opposite one.  "I dunno.  I didn’t want to wait four thousand years for you to finish unpacking your books before I shag you in  _our_  living room.“

Scoffing, she shook her head.  "It wouldn’t take me four thousand years, Draco.”  

“Fine.  Two thousand then.”  

She rolled over to straddle him, “You are being hyperbolic on purpose just to rile me.”  

“Am I? Riling you?”  

“Yes.”

“Then mission accomplished…” he murmured as she pressed her lips to his.     


	83. 'Knitting' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165520963659/perfectly-imperfect).

“What’s that supposed to be?” Draco asked, eyeing the knitting needles as they clacked away in the corner.  

Hermione sighed.  "It was supposed to be a scarf.“  

He pressed his lips together, not wanting to laugh at what he was certain wasn’t her first venture into knitting that day.  "It looks…  _interesting_.  I suppose anything could be a scarf if you drape it around your neck, couldn’t it?”  

She shot him a look.  "You want to laugh, go ahead and laugh.  I have.“  A grin peeked through her stormy countenance and Draco bit down on his bottom lip to keep from it. 

"Granger.  It looks like it’s going to crawl away and have a litter of smaller ones under the stairs.”  

She pulled out her wand and ended the spell, her shoulders shaking as the poor creature-like thing fell to the ground in a heap.  "Better put it out of its misery then.“  

He chuckled, allowed himself that at least, crossing the room to sweep her up in an embrace.  "It’s okay if you’re not… the  _best_  at everything, Granger.”  

“I’m not asking to be the best, I’m asking to… ” she eyed the thing on the floor and collapsed into giggles again.  "I’m asking to knit in a straight line, for Merlin’s sake.“  

“Well, it’s okay if you can’t do that either.”

“I certainly hope so, because it appears that I can’t!” 


	84. 'Pumpkin Spice' for naarna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165592770044/the-baby-wants-what-it-wants).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Spiced Juice. ;)

“Here you are, Granger…” Malfoy slid the small bottle of pumpkin juice across the counter to her.  "As per your very  _detailed_  request.“  

"I’m sorry, but the baby wants what it wants…” she said, smirking just a little because she damn well  _knew_  she had Draco wrapped around her little finger.  

As did this child, if his late night run to the only shop open in Diagon Alley was any proof whatsoever.  

She uncapped the beverage and proceeded to shake some cinnamon and nutmeg into the top of the bottle.  Replacing the lid, she began shaking the bottle, and charmed it to keep shaking on its own.  "There now.“  

Draco made a face.  "That looks and sounds bloody awful, Granger.”  

“I have a craving, I can’t explain it…” was her flippant response.  Just before she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread.  "In the meantime, I think I’ll have a sandwich.“  

"It’s three in the morning, unless you or my child have any other ridiculous demands, I’d like to go back to bed.”  

“Goodnight,” she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  "I love you.“  

"I love you too, that’s what I keep telling myself as I’m wandering the streets at all hours…”  

“Thank you.   _Darling._ ”  

“You’re welcome,  _Dearest_.”  


	85. 'Tailgating' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165938189139/when-in-rome).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muggle AU, University AU

“I thought when you said we were going tailgating that we’d be stuck in a traffic jam for the entirety of the evening…”  Draco said, gazing out into the parking lot in front of the stadium.  "Definitely not whatever  _brouhaha_  this promises to be…"  

“Brouhaha?”  Hermione laughed.  "You sound like your father.“  

He smacked his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Granger… First, you move half a world away to go to Uni. To America, no less.  And then once I drag my arse across the pond to visit you, you insult me.”  

“You used the word ‘Brouhaha’.  You’re lucky I didn’t leave you at home.”  She bent forward and grabbed one handle on the bright blue Coleman Performance Cooler she’d filled with soda cans and ice before they’d left her apartment.  "Unfortunately, I need help carrying this.  Come on, Draco.  When in Rome.“  

"When in Rome.  Have a pint.”

“I believe the term here is 'chug a 40…’,” she teased.  "But I don’t recommend it.“ 

 


	86. 'Corn Maze' for amyeco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165941670279/heads-together).

“I am starting to think this maze is bewitched…”  Draco muttered under his breath.  "We’re head boy and head girl, Granger.  Why can’t we find our way out?“  

"It’s more complex than simply… finding our way out.  The maze is the work of Professors Sprout  _and_  Flitwick, after all,” Hermione reminded him.  

“So it  _is_  bewitched.”

“Oh most definitely,” she said with a smirk.  "I don’t know why you’re surprised, Draco.“  She reached for his hand, clasping it tightly and lacing their fingers.  "Come along, Head Boy.  Let’s put our  _heads_  together and get out of here.  I’m famished.”

 


	87. 'Hoodies' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165956341119/very-likely).

“I’m cold…” Hermione grumbled, snuggling up against his side.  

“I fail to see how this is my problem, Granger…” Draco said with a slight smirk.  "I reminded you to bring your coat when we left the flat…"  

“Let me have yours?”  

“Not bloody likely…” he sniffed.  

Of course, he was still sniffing when she somehow divested him of the hooded sweatshirt he’d pulled on that morning, claiming as her own and cuddling up to him again after.  

It  _was_  bloody likely, apparently. 

 


	88. 'Whiskey' for janetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166518551099/is-it-enough).

“Here…” Draco slid the bottle of firewhisky towards her.  “You look like you need this more than me.”  

Hermione took one long look at the bottle and almost pushed it away.  But instead, she conjured two glasses and poured.  

He took a sip from the glass she offered him, wincing a little as he watched her down the whole lot from hers in one gulp.  

She coughed, her eyes watering as she set the glass back on the table in front of her. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Have I had enough?”  

“I dunno…” Draco drawled, swirling the contents of his glass. “Will you go to bed with me, Granger?”  

She rolled her eyes.  “No.”  

“Probably not enough then…” he said with a smirk.  

“Ask me again when I’m not drinking,” she replied, taking the smirk right off his face.

“Will your response have changed?”

“No, but I’ll be able to think of a snappier way of saying it,” she teased.     

 


	89. 'Bed sharing' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168449905534/we-started-out-feet-to-head-but-somehow-ended-up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started out feet to head, but somehow ended up facing each other.

Draco woke up first.  The light was streaming in through the window and right across his face as luck would have it.  

He opened his eyes, surprised to see a freckled nose and a frizzy mess of hair instead of the two knit slipper clad feet next to which he’d fallen asleep.  A smile tugged at his lips as he lay there quietly, knowing full well that Granger would blush and stammer and throw herself from the bed once she woke up. It would be a flurry of blankets and hair and freckles.

As adorable as that was bound to be, he wanted to enjoy this first.  

 


	90. 'Road Trip' for sleepygrimm

“Granger…” Draco whined, his feet propped on the dash of the car.  "Are we there–“  

"Do  _not_  ask me that question,” Hermione interrupted.  "We’re obviously still driving.  So we’re not there  _yet_.“ She couldn’t believe she was thinking this, but she honestly missed the Draco from two hours before, who had been too scared to open his eyes as she drove them out of London.

"This is taking ages…” he grumbled.  "I still don’t see why we couldn’t take the Floo…"  

“My uncle and aunt aren’t hooked up to the network, Draco…”  

“So we get them on the network? How difficult could it possibly be?”  

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Just… look out the window at the scenery, Draco.“  His head lolled to the side, and she could feel his eyes on her.  "What?”

“You’re much lovelier than a bunch of sheep, Granger.”  

“I suppose that was supposed to be flattering?” she asked.  

“You’re the loveliest beauty to ever grace my eyes,” he deadpanned.

“I know you’re being facetious, but thank you.”  

She caught the corner of his mouth twitching before his response.  "Not entirely facetious, darling.“  

 


	91. *'Ecstasy' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/172845311374/draco-and-hermione-ecstasy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts

Draco released her with a final lick, swirling his tongue around her aching clit and making her toes curl into the blankets.  

“Draco…” Hermione murmured, reaching for his head to push him back down where he’d been.  

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he teased, nuzzling against her sex.

“Draco…” she repeated, physically unable to say anything else. Not when she was so close to the promise of ecstasy.  

He hummed and swirled his tongue once more. “I  _suppose_  I’ve made you wait long enough…”

“Nearly four years…” was her muttered reply. He paused, glancing up at her from between her thighs, his mouth poised to bring her off, given the chance.  

“I don’t mean to argue, Granger, but you were the one who kept saying ‘no’…”  

“I said 'no’ because you were a bloody prat.”  

“I’m still a bloody prat.”  

“Well, right now, yes…”  

He sighed, leaning his head against her inner thigh. “Granger, what are you doing?”  

“Arguing, obviously…” She reached for his hair once more and nudged him back down. “And you love it.”  

“Merlin help me, I do…” His tongue brushed against her once more and she moaned his name.    

 


	92. 'Tea' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

Hermione’s back was ramrod straight in the chair as her mother poured tea into four cups.  She kept sneaking glances across the table at their guest, smiling pleasantly and complimenting her mother on the cakes.  

Draco Malfoy looked entirely out of place in her family’s sitting room. He accepted the cup, stirring it a few times before taking a sip. His eyes caught Hermione’s. He raised his eyebrows quizzically.  

Her mother excused herself to go fetch her father, and Hermione took the opportunity to find out exactly what Draco thought he was doing, hissing her question across the tea cart.  

“Having tea?” Draco said with a small shrug. “You invited me.”  

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting you to come!”  

“Well then, you shouldn’t have invited me, Granger.”   

“I was being polite!”  

“As was I. When the woman you’re sleeping with invites you to tea with her parents, it’s only polite to accept. Especially after night you gave me.” He winked. “I’m inclined to be nothing but polite to you from now on, if it ensures more nights like that one.”  

“Malfoy…” Hermione sighed heavily.  

“Well? Will it?”  

“Most likely,” she acquiesced, a smile tugging at her lips. “But keep quiet about it.”

 


	93. *'Lazy morning in bed' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

Hermione rolled towards him, draping her arm across his bare torso. “Good morning…” she murmured.  

Draco yawned, exhaling audibly before he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the top of her head.  "What’s good about it?“ he asked, in direct opposition to his actions.  She could tell by his tone that he was being facetious, but decided to play along all the same.  

Scoffing, Hermione allowed her hand to toy with the edge of the blanket that was draped over his hips. She brushed her fingers over his hip, and something else as well.  

She wrapped her hand around it, already stiff and straining with little coaxing from her.

Draco’s breath stilled, only to increase in both volume and frequency the more she moved her hand.  

He made a needy sound in the back of his throat. "Mione…” he murmured, his hips pressing up towards her fist.  

“Shhh… just sit back and take the good morning, Draco.”

 


	94. 'Antiques' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

“Are you sure your Mum and Dad won’t get upset about this?”  Hermione asked as she clamored up onto the large, ornate bed.  

“Oh, if they find out, they’ll  _definitely_  get upset…” Draco assured her, pressing his lips to her throat. “But that’s sort of the point, Granger…”

“You want to shag me on this huge antique bed to upset your parents?” she asked.  "Doesn’t seem like the best course of action if we’re to endear them to me.“  

Draco’s gaze softened. "You’ve endeared  _me_  to you, isn’t that enough? You have to hope for the impossible too? They’re old. And prejudiced. And their opinion isn’t worth a single lock of your lovely hair.” 

She rolled over, straddling his hips and grinding down.  "Draco, I’ve lived most of my life hoping for the impossible. But, honestly, you may be right and this sounds like too much fun to pass up… I say, we don’t stop here. I say… you shag me on every surface in this house for the entire weekend until your parents get home.“

"You’re so bloody smart, I love the way you think,” he murmured, reaching for the hem of her blouse.

 


	95. 'Bath bombs' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

“You know when you told me you’d bought a bath bomb, I assumed you meant from Weasley’s shop…” Draco said as he relaxed into the bath.  "I also thought you’d lost your sodding mind and this was your way of saying you’d like to remodel the bathroom.“  

Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed her foot to float to the top of their black, sparkly bath.  

"They came from a muggle shop.  And I would never buy something called a ‘bath bomb’ from anyone called Weasley.  And I never want to remodel this bathroom, it’s perfect.”  

Draco felt the corners of his mouth tug upward at her words. A tinge of pride washed over him that she could think that anything of his was perfect.

“I’ve always wanted a snooty, snobbish bathroom,” she added, smirking in his direction.  

“Granger…” he began. “I swear–”

“To match my snooty, snobbish boyfriend.”  

“That’s not helping.”  

“Who is  _also_  perfect for me in every way.”  

 


	96. 'Dark chocolate' for naarna and sleepygrimm

Hermione leaned forward, wrapping her lips around his extended index finger, licking the dark chocolate batter from it without so much as a second look in his direction.  

“Granger?” Draco murmured, watching as she flicked her wand, bringing the bowl of brownie batter into the air to better pour it into the waiting pan.  

“Hmm?”

“About how much longer before that’s done?”  

“I dunno… a minute, give or take?” she replied, smiling because she knew very well what he was on about.

“Good. Because that’s about how long you have before I maul you alive.”

“I appreciate your forthrightness,” she replied. “Am I to be mauled in the kitchen this evening?”  

“It appears that way, yes.”  

“Mmm, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good kitchen mauling…”    

 


	97. 'Bubble baths' for naarna and pop-rocks-and-skittles

Hermione’s foot floated up through the bubbles on his left, her big toe dragging softly along his bicep.  Draco sighed. “I will not rub your feet if you aren’t even going to look at me…”  

The book currently obscuring her lovely face from view moved slightly, and she grinned. “There, I’m looking at you.” She’d charmed the volume to be waterproof, a charm that got used an awful lot since she’d moved in with him in his flat.

He couldn’t really blame her, he did love a good read in the tub.  

But honestly,  _he_  was in the tub with her.  

“Granger…”  

“It’s really too good to be put down…” she teased, her foot resting fully against his shoulder.  "If only something more interesting came up, then I might be persuaded…"  

Draco reached across the tub, plucking the book from her fingers and sending it across the room to rest on the vanity.  

He pushed up on all fours, displacing some of the water as he crawled into her waiting arms. “You know I don’t like being teased.”

“Actually, I know you secretly love it,” she countered.

 


	98. 'Lazy morning in bed ii' for weestarmeggie17

Hermione awoke to Draco’s fingers lazily brushing up and down her bare back.  His breath ruffled her hair and the steady thud of his heart beneath her cheek was almost enough to coax her back to sleep for a few more.

She debated upon moving at all. If she moved or drew attention to the fact that he was still here, it might break the spell.  

“I know you’re awake, Granger…” he murmured softly.  

Rolling her eyes, she pushed up on her hands, turning her head to face him. “How did you know?”  

“You snore like an erumpet. I knew the second you’d stopped that you were awake.”  

She swatted his shoulder. “I do  _not_  snore.”  She pushed up more, rolling over and taking most of the blankets with her in the process. Draco turned, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back flush against his body.

“Don’t leave yet, Granger, stay and and a lie in.”

She ceased her struggling, instead, shifting around to right the blankets. “Fine. But I don’t snore.”  

“If you say so.”

 


	99. 'Swimming' for weestarmeggie17

The water splashed out in a small wave from where Hermione had leapt into the water.  

Draco blinked and reached up to wipe the pool water from his stinging eyes.

She appeared seconds later, her hair plastered to her head by the water, but even as he stood, curls began to spring free once more.  She grinned widely. “Did I splash you?”  

“Did you splash me? You bloody-well splashed everyone who has the misfortune to be in the immediate area…”  He pushed his hair back from his face.  "It was brilliant.“

She extended her arm, fingers wrapping around his bicep before she pulled herself close. "Do you think so?”  

“I really do, but I think I can do better, so wait a tick…” He pushed away from her and towards the ladder.

“There’s no way,” she called after him.  "I’m a world-renowned cannonball expert.“

 


End file.
